1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard, and more particularly, to a motherboard with an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the semiconductor manufacturing process develops, ESD protection has become one of the most critical reliability issues for integrated circuits (IC). In particular, as the semiconductor process advances to the deep sub-micron stage, scaled-down devices and thinner gate oxides are more vulnerable to ESD stress.